


Put Your Head On My Shoulder

by Butsinceimetyou



Series: Put Your Lips Next to Mine 'Verse [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 07:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3560465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butsinceimetyou/pseuds/Butsinceimetyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anisstaranise prompted: Seblaine + "I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put Your Head On My Shoulder

It has been nearly six months since they reconciled that day at Dalton ( _No more bullying, blackmail, or assault, this year.)_ , and since then, Blaine and Sebastian have spent their days rekindling a lost friendship. Coffee dates are a typical thread, as well as weekend trips to the movies or the mall. Sometimes Blaine stays a night in the dorms, and they eat junk food and play Call of Duty with Nick and Jeff late into the night. Other times, Sebastian heads over to the Anderson’s and they order pizza or Chinese and watch musicals or black-and-white films. After falling into a weekly routine, it was easy for both boys to see how much they had truly missed this friendship, without realizing. Before the slushie incident, Blaine was Sebastian’s closest friend, and Sebastian was Blaine’s outside of Kurt. It has been nice having that again, a shoulder to lean on, or cry on.

After the break up, Blaine was a mess. His heart was an open wound that ached if someone poked or prodded too hard. Sam tried to help patch things up, but ultimately, his efforts were that of an off-brand bandage, peeling off after 24 hours. When Sebastian came back into Blaine’s life, he wrapped layers and layers of gauze around the wound, pulling it tight. With time, Blaine’s heart mended itself, thanks to Sebastian’s caring first aid skills.

Currently, the two boys are curled up on Blaine’s bed, laptop on Sebastian’s lap, as they watch one of Blaine’s favorite films, _Babes in Arms_. Judy and Mickey are singing and dancing away on the screen, but Blaine’s mind is elsewhere. He can’t help but stare at the boy whose arm is wrapped around his shoulder, the boy whose chest he is leaning against. Sebastian’s emerald eyes move rapidly over the screen, as he watches the film intently. Blaine’s eyes; however, are connecting the freckles all along Sebastian’s neck and cheeks.

Almost seven months have passed since the breakup, and Blaine feels that he has finally moved on. Pictures of Kurt and his new boyfriend are uploaded to Facebook daily, and the site of them doesn’t make his heart clench, not even twinge. In fact, they make him smile. He’s glad that Kurt has found someone that has brought him happiness. Just because they weren’t meant for each other, doesn’t mean they weren’t meant for others.

As he continues to gaze up at Sebastian, he can’t help but think about how happy the boy with the glowing green eyes and golden locks makes him. When he’s with Sebastian, nothing else matters. With Sebastian, he will always be safe, always be happy. He has never felt so much like himself with another person. With Kurt, he constantly felt like he had to prove himself worthy, but Sebastian just makes him feel like he is worthy. Worthy of love, life, and all that comes with it.

If only he weren’t so scared to tell Sebastian how he feels.

He turns his gaze back to the laptop, where the credits have just started rolling. Sebastian closes the laptop, and places it on the bedside table, before squeezing Blaine’s shoulder, and looking down on him.

“You know…I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice.” Sebastian says gently. Blaine’s head shoots up, his cheeks flush and his eyes wide. He immediately tries to pull away, but Sebastian pulls him back, wrapping both arms him, holding him close. “Hey, hey, don’t freak out, okay? I… I just wanted to tell you that I’ve noticed and…that I look at you, too.” Blaine’s eyes soften at Sebastian’s confession, and he finally relaxes into the other’s embrace.

“You do?”

“Yeah, I do.”


End file.
